The Ampora's Revenge
by Hetalia-und-guns
Summary: Eridan watched as his mother and a man danced. He swung her around by her waist and continued to whisper sweet words to her. AU Genderbent character.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is based off a song, but I won't type the lyrics, mostly because that is a tedious task. Genderbent characters.**

**Oh, and Note: Diana=Fem!Dualscar and the man they're talking about, is a Male!Condesce. I can't think of a name for him, so he'll remain nameless.**

Eridan watched as his mother and a man danced. He swung her around by her waist and continued to whisper sweet words to her. They shared a kiss, before his mother walked back towards him, quickly giving a patron a bottle of ale and continuing to stare at the man with loving eyes.

"Momma, wwho wwas that? "

"A 'ery charmin' man sweeti' " She smiled at him, patting his hair. "Lovly, how would ya' feel 'bout 'em comin' ta' live wit' us? "

"..I'd be fine wwith it momma. " He mumbled, drawing with a slight, liver juice smelling finger.

"Sweeti' 'ow many times ha'e I told ye' ta' wash yer hands before touchin' 'dis bar? " She gave a scrutinizing stare, smirking when her only son, that practically kept her alive and grounded, pouted at her before opening his mouth and mumbling.

"Sevveral a' times momma. " He mumbled, sliding from the high chair and going into the back room to wash his hands.

She smiled, before filling another mug with a cheap drink and slid it to the gentleman at the end, who was looking away.

She sighed dreamily, imagining the handsome face of that man, that man who'd promised her a life of jewelry and love and everything that a woman like herself wanted. He'd even promised her his son's possibility in marrying the daughter of a friend of his.

A very _rich _friend.

She felt a smile pulling at her thin lips, her royal purple lipstick pulled as she finally did smile.

Diana Ampora smiled finally, she felt her cheeks turning pink, before she felt a pull at her dress. There stood little, four year old Eridan Ampora.

Her only son, the only person that she'd loved. The little boy that had been born out of wedlock. Now, four years old, and herself just barely twenty-one, owning a small pub.

She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, before getting back to work. "Eridan, get cher' li'tte butt in here! I need ya' ta' clean some tables! "

"Alright momma! " He quickly walked out of the backroom, washcloth in hand, he grinned at his mother and started cleaning tables.

She sighed, the man from earlier in no sight, must have gone to go discuss the wedding arrangements with the people.

She blushed again, remembering the loving, pleasure filling words he's whispered so _seductively_ into her ear until it'd burned bright crimson from blushing.

Diana shook her head, loosing her dry, frizzy and damaged red hair from it's bun. She paid no attention, just watched as her own rock shuffled around, passing alcohol to the patrons who wanted/needed it.

Everything felt right.

She's met a wonderful, younger man, her son was in good health, and her business bringing in the money.

Oh how wrong she would be in long, slow, agonizing months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is based off a song, but I won't type the lyrics, mostly because that is a tedious task. Genderbent characters. And mentions of sexual doings.**

Oh, and Note: Diana=Fem!Dualscar and the man they're talking about, is a Male!Condesce. I can't think of a name for him, so he'll remain nameless.

Eridan couldn't believe this.

This man..was a disgusting, vile person.

He'd seen this man throw him self to the whores around the city. Spending his mothers hard earned cash. He drank and just slept around this house and made his mother have random casual sex with him.

It's like his mother was that man's own personal sex toy.

It disgusted Eridan.

And his debts. Oh his debts.

He owed practically everyone money, Eridan hated this man with a burning passion.

His mother had been feeling ill lately.

Probably something she'd caught from that man.

After the man found out Diana was far too ill to do anything, he left.

He left them, and his debts.

He and his mother almost cried, got on their knees and begged the magistrate to not take away their only home. But then it happened, they lost their house.

Eridan bit his lip, squeezing his mother's hand as she smiled at him blearily.

"Oh my li'lle Eri, "She whispered, coughing softly. "Ye' have to find 'im, " She leaned closer. "An' pay 'em back fer' his do's. " She mumbled, as her breathe came to a stop, slowly, her last breathe was pushed out and a small "A'enge me. " Spilled out of her pale, blue lips.

In the late spring, his mother finally took her last breathe and died. Smiling with her hand in her beloved son's.

Eridan stood above his mother as he bit his lip and tears streamed down his cheeks. "I wwill momma, I wwill. " He pressed a final, farewell kiss to the back of her hand, took off her wedding ring and held it close. He closed his eyes, and wished his mother's soul to heaven.

He stood up, pulling the blanket over her face.

"I lovve you momma, may the gods havve your soul. " With that, he turned and left the quickly, more growing cold body of his mother. He swallowed, as he pressed a kiss to his mother's ring. "I wwill avvenge you. Evven if it's the last thing I do. " He whispered.

He walked, his back straight, one could not tell that he'd been crying. If they were in front, they would have seen the remnants of tears filled with rage, sadness and plain pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**bWarning: This is based off a song, but I won't type the lyrics, mostly because that is a tedious task. Genderbent characters.**

Oh, and Note: Diana=Fem!Dualscar and the man they're talking about, is a Male!Condesce. I can't think of a name for him, so he'll remain nameless.

**/b**

Eridan stood near the railing of the ship, the wind caressing his cheeks and hair. The thick, sour taste of salt scratched his throat and tickled his nose.

He inhaled the scent, loving it.

He loved the ocean much like a young child would love candy they got from their parents. He felt his body tingle, a numb feeling entered his heart.

No. He mustn't think of it. He mustn't think of his mother.

He brought his hand to his face, the small ring on his index finger. It was rather cheap, a fake silver but it had a beautiful i(But possibly fake)/i amethyst stone set in the middle. He knew what was on the band, indent into the ring forever.

A language that not even he could understand.

Eridan moved his hand away from his face, and by his leg, looking into the dark sky.

It had not started to rain yet, but the oceans waves were getting harsher. Poseidon must have been enraged.

He backed away slightly as water oozed through the gapes in the railing. He cursed, turning around to see the captain yelling out orders for everyone to hold on. Do not leave! Stay on top! He'd wailed as the wind whipped and whispered. Telling him to stay, don't jump, there's something to take care off.

Eridan shivered, the water swishing against his feet, soaking his trousers and wetting his bare feet. Goosebumps popped up on his skin. Bitting his lip, the light taste of dirt and ocean bit into his taste buds.

And then, he saw it. A huge, whale. It's jaws were coming towards the ship and the crew.

His eyes widened, his mouth felt dry and his body numb again. He ignored the cold feeling that surrounded his feet.

He closed his eyes, and held his breathe, praying to god that he wouldn't die, and neither would that man. Quickly, the ship was over thrown and he was flung forward, water entered his nose and his mouth and it surrounded his body.

Intoxicating him in bubbles and salt, Eridan's vision went black, and he felt nothing.

**boh my god. I'm so sorry this is like, really really late.**

**My English teacher is like, killing me. She gave us maybe...about 40+ vocabulary words that we had to write down on note-cards, she's making us write journals on To kill a mockingbird and how we feel about each chapter and *Insert keyboard bashing* But I'm like, really sorry V_V **

**anyway, the next chapter should be out by either Thursday or any day after.../b**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This is based off a song, but I won't type the lyrics, mostly because that is a tedious task. Genderbent characters. MURDER.**

Oh, and Note: Diana=Fem!Dualscar and the man they're talking about, is a Male!Condesce. I can't think of a name for him, so he'll remain nameless.  


Eridan shot up, hacking up water. Tears welded in his eyes and water ran out of his nose. He didn't breathe for a few seconds, not wanting to snort the water back into his nostril.

He sighed, wiping his eyes and mouth, before looking around. The inside of the whale was rather weird to him. It was hard to explain.

He continued to stay still on the tongue of the beast, his eyes widened when he saw another figure sit up.

" Uuuugh, my head..." He heard _that voice_. Eridan's eyes hardened and his thick brows furrowed. He snarled.

"So, you're left alivve then? "

"What in tha'? You? " Eridan saw the man looks towards him, he glared.

Thus began a ten minute glaring contest between the two.

"You left us."

"What? What're you on about? "

"You don't remember her, do you? "

"I haven't a damned clue 'bout whatcher' on about. " He snarled.

Eridan stood tall, barely even reaching the man's six foot tall stature.

"Oh, so you don't remember 'The Ampora's Aile '? " The man stepped back, his eyes widening.

"Y-you're that little boy of Diana's, ain't you? "

"I am. "

"Huh, you grew up a lot, ya' know? "

Eridan's lip curled "I know, howw old do you think I am noww?"

"Maybe, twenty-two. "

"You're wwrong. " The man blinked.

"Like I care, stupid kid. " He sniffed, pulling out a pocketknife and digging the gunk out from underneath them.

Eridan glared, after awhile turning away.

"_do it, my s'eet li'le lo'ley. Make 'im pay for his deeds. He deser'es the beautiful thing that is death. Make him 'ish he'd ne'er ha'e done this to us. _"

He gulped, standing up, before sitting back down. He did this for a few minutes.

Should he kill the man and live and get hanged for murder, or let him live and go to hell for not keeping a promise?

The second sounded better then the first, but this promise was special. He'd made it with his mother. Oh how he was so conflicted.

He swallowed again.

Eridan decided as he stood up again. He turned towards the man and stepped forward. He walked with a certain confidence that he had not known he had.

He reached forward, slipping his slim, grimy finger around the mans neck and he squeezed. The man jumped and yelped.

He scratched at Eridan's hands, squirming he yelled, fighting Eridan's grip.

"STOP! " He yelled, trying to get away from Eridan's murderous hands.

"You deservve it! " Eridan screamed, feeling his mother next to him suddenly, it was as if her spirit was helping take her revenge.

Fear seeped into the mans eyes as Eridan chocked the life of him, he stopped bit of the pressure. "Confess your sin. "

"Confess what!? " He yelled. Eridan brought force back.

"CONFESS HOW YOU USED MY MOTHER FOR YOUR OWWN GAME!" He screamed, watching in crazed delight as the color drained from this man's face. The look of panic gave Eridan an usual high. "SAY IT. " He began slamming the man's head against the current 'floor'.

His head began bleeding as Eridan slammed harder. A maniacal grin on his face.

"CONFESS! "

"ALRIGHT! I CONFESS!" He yelled louder "i-i used your mother f-for my own gain " He whispered "Please.." He pleaded" don't kill me.." Tears welded up in his eyes.

"Too bad! You deservve death!" He yelled, his grin growing as he continued to choke the man. He dug his nails into his neck and let his weight drop.

Slowly, the man lost conscious, and after a few minutes of no air. The man finally died.

He died with no honor and a sobbing boy on his chest.

A boy who'd just lost his innocence by fulfilling a promise, to murder a man simply for revenge.

**I'm done..this**

wow

was actually fun to write..cod im sadistic...

Anyway, im writing a few more things, so watch my DA and Tumblr _**(I put the links on my profile, if you can't find the links, just message me and I'll respond. )**_****

Goodbye for now


End file.
